


Those Lips

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman takes Dean home from the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Lips

I was sitting at the bar, drinking my beer, when I felt someone watching me. I scanned the room and locked eyes with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. Brown hair and a muscular build and lips just perfect for sitting on. I smiled and he got up and walked over to me.

"Hi," God he smelled good, and he had perfect teeth.

"Hi yourself," he said, pulling out the barstool beside me and sitting down. "I noticed you staring at me so I thought I would come say hello."

I chuckled, "I believe you were staring at me."

"Ok, I admit it, I was. What's your name?"

"(Y/N), and you?"

"Dean. So...where do we go from here?" He licked his lips and I almost lost it.

"How about we go back to my place?"

"Whoa! You don't waste any time huh?" 

"Life is short," I shrugged and took a swig of my beer.

"Well damn, sounds good to me."

I followed him out to his car, a beautiful black Chevy Impala. I whistled my appreciation, "Nice car."

"Thanks," he opened the passenger door for me and then he got in the drivers's side and started the car.

"Oh damn, listen to her purr. What you got in there a 454?" I breathed.

He looked at me with hooded eyes, "I love a woman who knows her cars."

I smiled and said, "Well baby you're gonna love me."

When we got to my house we were all over each other before I could even get my front door open. He tasted like beer and smelled like leather and musk. I ripped his shirt off and kissed down his neck to his chest. He groaned and slid his jeans and boxers off. I shoved him back on my bed and stripped. He put his hands behind his head and looked at me, smiling.

"Enjoying the show?" I smirked.

"Very much," he said.

I straddled him and he put his hands on my thighs, sitting up to nibble and suck on my breasts. I shoved him back down on the bed and straddled his face, trapping his head between my thighs. He buried his nose in my pussy and began licking my clit. I ground my hips on his face, holding on to the headboard for leverage. I looked behind me and he was stroking himself, his dick huge and hard in his hands. I pulled my pussy away, teasing him, then sat back down on his face. His body convulsed with his orgasm. 

"Yeah baby, you like it when I sit on your face, don't you?" I said, running my hands through his hair. I reached behind me and grabbed his dick, stroking it while he stuck his tongue inside my pussy again. Just then his body shuddered, he was cumming again. I felt it drip down my hand.

Suddenly he grabbed my hips and flipped me over on my back. He wrapped my legs around his waist and thrust in, deeply. How the hell was he still hard after already cumming twice? This man was amazing. I scratched his back as he pounded away, his thighs slapping against mine. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head as he circled his hips, driving me crazy. I cried out as my walls tensed around him, and he came again, at the same time I did.

He collapsed beside me on the bed and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Now that's what I call a good Friday night," I said, tracing circles on the tattoo on his chest.

"Ditto," he chuckled.


End file.
